Amellia Jones: Captain of Calypso's Rage
by Enigmaris
Summary: Amellia Jones is an infamous pirate captain. She runs a successful and tight crew. Arthur Kirkland is a new British Navy Captain. He is charged with capturing the mysterious Captain Jones. When he find the ship in the middle of the ocean he realizes that the captain he is looking for is in fact a woman, who is much more skilled than he could have imagined.
1. Captain of Calypso's Rage

Amellia Jones was quite a successful woman. That is saying quite a bit, she was quite ahead of her time you could say. The 1600's were not very friendly towards unmarried women trying to make it in the world. Amellia Jones didn't care who thought she was incapable of leadership or success. Amellia Jones was quite sure of herself and did not require any man's support. Most of all though Amellia Jones was a pirate.

A captain even, of her own ship. The Calypso's Rage was a fine vessel that sported a crew of just 25. Her Captain was none other than the feared Captain Jones, destroyer of man. Captain Jones was known throughout the sea but not well. Part of that was because upon hearing that a person is a pirate captain you assume that they are a man. Captain Jones let them think what they wanted of her.

It was nice to see them scream in fear and run from a woman. When she would attack another ship, they would invariably lose. The idea of losing to a woman however was unthinkable so those who survived came up with fantastic stories of the fearsome Captain Jones, who may have been part devil but was definitely not a woman. Very few survived however.

Amellia ran a clean ship. Her men did not squabble on board, there was minimal gambling and everyone got a fair share of the loot. Her crew knew that she was a woman and respected her nonetheless. She wore men's clothing and sported a cutlass that she could easily use to decapitate a man with her unworldly strength.

Despite being quite a thin woman, Amellia Jones was very strong. She was able to carry her weight on board. In fact she could toss a man across the deck if needs be. It was a strange occurrence for Amellia Jones to be surprised by anything or anyone. She was hyper vigilant and smart. Today was going to be an interesting day for Amellia Jones though because she was going to meet one known as Arthur Kirkland.

Amellia was charting their route to the nest sea port when one of her cabin boys knocked on the door.

"Come in." She shouted.

"Uhh Mam. I am the boy you assigned to the crow's nest." John said.

"Of course John. I assigned you there so why are you off your post?" Amellia asked hands on her hips.

"Well there's a British Navy ship a little bit a ways. It looks like it's headed in our direction mam. I think it's the ship assigned with arresting you." John said.

"Ha! I was wondering how long it would take for those blighters to find us. John go get your weapons I will alert the crew to our guests." Amellia said with a smile.

Three sea ports ago Amellia had heard that the crown wanted the evil Captain Jones arrested and tried for his crimes. She had laughed, the British Navy could try all they wanted but they would never catch her especially if they were looking for a man. She grabbed her sword and pistol and put on a skirt, which was something that used to be a proper skirt that had been torn and you could know see her knees underneath. She let her hair down and shook it out. She wanted to look her best after all. All in all she looked very much the woman pirate with men's pants on with a skirt over and a loose white shirt on top with pirate hat and cutlass. She walked outside.

"FRANCIS! MATTHEW! GET OVER HERE WE'VE GOT COMPANY. MEN GET YOUR WEAPONS READY THERE"S A BRITISH NAVAL SHIP NEARBY PREPARE TO ATTACK OR DEFEND!" Amellia shouted with her deepest voice. At her call her two most trusted men ran over to her.

"Francis, Matthew. If my information is correct then the Captain of that ship is none other than Arthur Kirkland. You know what we do to proper British Gentlemen." Amellia said.

"Ohonhonhon. Are you suggesting we take him captive? Amellia I don't know if he could handle it. Kirkland is a British man through and through, the idea of a woman besting him might destroy him." Francis said with an evil smile,

"SO you're all for it?" Amellia said.

"Oui! I hate that man it will be nice to see him taken down by someone he considers inferior." Francis said.

"Besides kidnapping pays well." Matthew added.

"I agree. We will pull alongside them and follow my lead. We will capture their captain and make him suffer." Amellia said smiling.

She took the wheel while her men prepared for battle. She commanded John to raise the white flag and pulled alongside the naval ship. When she saw that the other ship's captain was waiting for a response instead of firing she said in her deepest voice.

"Is this the great Captain Arthur Kirkland that this lowly sea captain has the honor of speaking too?" Amellia yelled.

"It is! I have been ordered to take your ship and crew and take them to jail where you will be tried for your crimes." Kirkland yelled back.

"Well the way I see it Captain Kirkland is that we have two choices. First we can battle killing many of our own men in the process until one of us loses. If you know my reputation then you will know my men don't surrender, they fight to the death. We haven't lost yet." Amellia shouted back.

"What is the second option?" Kirkland shouted back.

"A duel! You come aboard my lowly vessel. We have an honest duel with our swords. If I win then I keep you as my prisoner and let you men live. If I lose then you take me and my crew prisoner. Nobody has to die that way. I would personally like to avoid spilling innocent blood today." Amellia shouted.

Behind her the men were snickering. They knew what she was doing and they were trying to look serious. Kirkland turned and seemed to confer with his men. She knew he would take the deal. Men were prideful fools and British sea captains were some of the worst. He turned back to her and prepared his answer.

"I will agree to your duel but you should know that at any sign of deceit my men will blow your ship to smithereens!" Kirkland shouted.

"My men will be prepared to do the same. Now swing on over and prepare for a duel. You man bring a pistol if it makes you feel safer but this duel will be between swords only." Amellia shouted back.

Kirkland nodded and prepared to board the other ship. This was by far the strangest pirate he had ever encountered. He couldn't see much because of the distance between their ships but he could have sworn the pirates were laughing at him. Captain Jones was known for cruelty and taking no prisoners. His men were green he knew that they would lose if they faced the seasoned pirates in open combat. This would save his men's' lives. He was quite adept at the sword so he figured he would most likely win. He put his pistol in its holder and boarded the other ship. When he landed he saw someone he recognized there waiting.

"Francis! Bloody surprise seeing you here you frog!" Kirkland said with a snarl.

"Tch tch. Is that anyway to speak to an old friend? I am here to take you to my captain anyhow. You should know I will enjoy seeing you become our prisoner." Francis said.

"I will enjoy seeing you hang. Now take me to him." Kirkland directed.

They walked over and he saw that the pirates were standing in a circle. This is where we are supposed to duel then. Kirkland drew his sword and entered the circle. It closed behind him and he looked around for his opponent. He then heard a battle cry and saw the captain swing down from the crow's nest. He landed and then Kirkland saw his face.

"You're a bloody girl!" HE shouted.

"Tut tut such language from a gentleman. I really would've expected more from a distinguished man like yourself." Jones said.

"Where the bloody hell is the captain?" Kirkland asked.

"You are looking at her. Captain Amellia Jones, pirate extraordinaire, at your service. Now if you would kindly get into position I would like to begin our duel." Jones said.

"I won't duel a woman!" Kirkland shouted affronted.

"You accuse me and my men from going back on our deal! Yet here you are being such a pansy about it. Now you will fight or you will die and when you fall so will all of your men. I am an honest pirate Kirkland you fight or your men die." Jones said.

"Fine but prepare to lose. I am much stronger than you could ever hope to be as a woman." Kirkland said raising his cutlass.

He barely had time to block her first attack. She was vicious and strong. She swung at him in a calculated manner. He blocked and tried to hit back. Soon it was very clear that he was out-matched. He now understood why the pirates had been laughing, they had known that he would take the deal and lose. No wonder Francis had been so cocky! Within five minutes she had slashed him across the chest and caused his sword to fly across the deck. He surrender because he had lost. She took his pistol and then lowered her sword.

"We will go back to your ship. You will get yourself some supplies and you may give your last commands as captain. Your men will know that you lost to Captain Amellia Jones."

Kirkland nodded and they went back to his ship. His men cheered at the sight of him until they saw his wounds and the fact he was weaponless. They then looked sad and confused. It was clear that the person leading him was a woman. Who was she?

"Men your captain has lost. We will be keeping him but you shall live. I do hope that none of you have plans about rescuing him. Don't worry for him. He will be our honored prisoner. We will probably drop him off at some port or another in a few months when we get bored. Now listen to your captain's last words with respect his giving his freedom for your worthless lives after all." Jones said with a smile.

"Men, you have been a good crew. I hope to see you once more. I give the ship to my second in command Berwald. You had better listen to him as if he were me. Berwald take this hip back to port and alert the crown as to the ending of our mission. From there follow the orders given. Tell the crown that I advised you take over for my duties." Kirkland said.

"Now Kirkland get yourself some clothing. You won't need much else. Then we return to my ship." Jones said.

Realization donned on the crew that this was Captain Jones. A woman had defeated and wounded their captain. They watched as he walked proudly to his cabin. He emerged with plain clothing and followed Jones back to the other ship. Berwald watched in sadness as his longtime friend became a prisoner. He had agreed with the captain on the plan and would not go against it now. The crew watched in silence as the pirate ship sailed away with their captain on board.

On board Calypso's Rage Amellia began shouting commands out to her crew. Arthur stood behind her unsure as to what he was meant to do now. Soon two men one he recognized and the other he did not came to speak with Amellia who was now standing by the ships wheel.

"Captain! What are your plans for the prisoner?" Francis asked.

"I haven't decided. What do suggest Francis? Matthew do you have any ideas?" Jones replied.

"I suggest you hang him by his toes and use him as our new flag until we port next." Francis replied venomously.

"You could just use him as your cabin boy. You let the last one go." Matthew said.

"That's true. I did let Emily go. She was a good cabin boy. I am so glad she found someone to settle down with, Sorry Francis! Next time we get one of your enemies on board I will be sure to gut him but I do need a cabin boy. Francis you take the wheel. Matthew you keep the men in order. I'm going to patch up this 'ol chap and show him his new duties." Jones said.

The men nodded and Amellia motioned for Arthur to follow her. He did so and they went into what he assumed was the Captain's chambers. She motioned for him to sit which he did and then she rummaged around until she found her first aid supplies.

"Now take of your shirt. I need to clean up that wound or it'll get infected." Amellia said.

"I won't take off my shirt in front of a lady! That would be disgraceful." Arthur replied.

"I am your captain now. You will do as I say or be punished. I'm trying to save your life you git. Take off the shirt." Amellia said.

"Fine." Kirkland replied removing the torn article.

"Now while I'm cleaning up this little old wound why don't you tell me about yourself?" Jones suggested.

"What on earth would you want to know?" Kirkland asked.

"Family, where you grew up, Dreams any of that crap. I like to know my crew." Jones said as she began to dab alcohol on the gash.

"Well I was born in London. I always wanted to be a navy captain so I joined her majesty's Navy when I turned 18. I've moved up the ranks for years until you find me now a captain." Kirkland said proud of his accomplishments

"Married? Have a wife who'll be missing ya?" Jones asked interested.

"I never found a woman who kept my fancy. I found most woman in London to be empty headed and boring." Kirkland replied.

"Well you know how women are. We are only appreciated for our looks and lineage. No point in developing conversation skills when we are just expected to listen and giggle." Jones said disgustedly.

"Women are appreciated for other things as well!" Kirkland protested.

"Really? Oh yes I forgot we are also seen as child bearers. Men do not care for women beyond using them for sex and getting a male child." Jones said as if speaking from experience.

"I don't see women that way!" Kirkland said offended at her rude language.

"Oh really? Was it not you that said no woman was able to keep your fancy? You expected women to be your form of entertainment and nothing else. Don't worry though, you aren't the only one. Most men and women think that way. I know my family sure did." Jones said.

"I never imagined a wild pirate woman had any kind of family." Kirkland said.

"That is a story for another time. Now you are all patched up I will show you your duties for the say. Follow me." Jones said.

Arthur followed her and was shown to the deck. He was given cleaning supplies and told to swab the deck and then find her when he was done. It was midday at that point and so Arthur began to work like he hadn't in some years. It hurt his pride to be swabbing the deck like some lowly cabin boy but then again that was exactly what he was now. He didn't like this situation. He was the prisoner of pirates. He watched the men on board as he worked. They tended to avoid looking at him.

Everything was very ordered. Every man had a job or a place to be. They didn't lollygag or procrastinate instead they went directly to their work stations and di they jobs well and efficiently. It was better than he could have said of his own crew. His crew had been brand new and they were still unused to life at sea. He and Berwald often had to look for crewmembers who were hiding from their work.

What surprised him most was that even Francis worked. It seemed he was the ships cook on board and so he went from place to place collected the things needed for supper. He noticed that the other one, Matthew was his name, was manning the ship. Matthew was a very forgettable character to Arthur. The kind of man who would blend into the background. The men seemed to not hear him sometimes when he spoke with that quiet voice. How did he ever manage to be put in a position of power if no one notices him?

Eventually he finished the deck. It was quite clean as clean as her majesty expected it to be. HE went to find Captain Jones and found her in her room going over maps and other documents.

"Captain I believe I finished the deck." Kirkland said trying to sound respectful.

"Really? Well let's go see shall we?" Jones said looking up from her work.

"Now this just won't do! Is this how the Navy cleans their ships? No wonder they lose so easily. Do properly this time." Jones said at the sight of his work. "If it's not done properly next time you won't get supper. I don't feed the lazy."

Arthur huffed. The deck was perfectly clean! How dare she insinuate his Navy was unclean and weak! As he grabbed his mop again he noticed a young boy looking at him. In the foul mood he was in he looked at him.

"What do you want?" Arthur demanded.

"I just thought you should know that you must make sure to get all the nooks and crannies of the deck. Captain has very high standards. When I was in charge of cleaning the deck it took me a few days of no meals before I got it right." The boy replied.

"What is a boy like you doing on a pirate ship? Oh and Thank you. What is your name?"

"John Harding. A few years ago my town was sacked by pirates and I was taken as prisoner. The Captain was cruel and raped my sister quite a few times and nearly beat me to death when I tried to defend her. A year ago Captain Jones attacked the pirate and took us prisoner leaving most of the crew dead. She gave my sister as her personal Cabin Boy and put me under Francis. She saved us she did. Emily found a man who loved her a few month ago and they were married. Captain Jones even gave Emily a dowry so she could be a respectable wife." John explained.

"Really? I had no idea." Arthur replied.

"Yeah well most of Captain's crew were innocent prisoners of some other pirate at one point. I am surprised she kept you. Captain Jones hates British Captains." John said.

"Any idea why?" Arthur asked as he began to re-clean the deck.

"Nope. No one does. Not even Francis knows why Captain became a pirate and hates British Navy officers. We only know that she does. She is a good woman though pirate or not. My mother taught me what a good woman was and she is definitely it. I would give my life for her I would. Everyone on board would. Not that she would ever need saving as you learned early today." John said with a smile.

"No, I don't suppose she would. Thanks for giving me some advice John. You should call me Arthur. I haven't cleaned a deck like this in about a decade so I'm a little out of practice." Arthur replied.

"Not a problem. Fellow Cabin Boys got to stick together don't they Arthur? I've got to get back to my job in the crows nest now. See you at supper Arthur." John said climbing up the nets,

Arthur pondered over this new information. Was there such a thing as a good pirate? If John's story is to be believed then Jones wasn't an all bad person. Arthur thought about the possibility of a good pirate while he worked. He cleaned for the next hour getting every nook and cranny of the deck until it was shining. He went over to the captain's chamber to see her reading a book.

"Captain I've finished the…Is that Paradise Lost?" Kirkland asked when he recognized the book.

"You've finished the deck? Well we will see about that. Yes it is Paradise lost. I've read it a few times but it is one of my favorites. I have amassed quite a collection of books in my pirating days." Jones replied.

"Have you read Paradise Regained? I did enjoy that one as well." Kirkland said excited to find a fellow book lover.

"I have read it but I've yet to have the pleasure of owning it. There now. That wasn't too hard to clean right now was it?" Jones said looking down at the deck.

"No, I don't suppose it was." Kirkland admitted.

"John told you what I wanted didn't he? That boy. He is too kind or his own good. He will never make a good pirate. I am just going to have to let him go at some point if he keeps helping out prisoners." Amellia said.

"Well now there's no need to be so hasty." Kirkland said not wanting to get his friend punished.

"What you don't think John Harding deserves an actual future? One with a family and a respectable job? I do. Once he finds one that fits his fancy I am going to let him go. He never wanted this, He is too good to be a pirate forever, Kirkland. Not every man is born for the sea." Amellia said looking out at the blue expanse that surrounded them.

It was then that a bell sounded and Francis called everyone for supper down below. Amellia started and looked over at Kirkland.

"GO get yourself some food and get me some too bring 'em up to my cabin. I need to keep on with my work. Tell Francis to keep the rum stopped tonight. We need to save it for later." Amellia said.

As Amellia turned and walked back towards her cabin Arthur followed the men down towards the kitchen. It was crowded down there with men seating and joking with one another. There was a kind of strange comradery Arthur rarely saw. These men would easily cheat each other when gambling but they would trust one another with their lives in battle. He walked over to where Francs was serving food.

"Francis the Captain requested I take her food and mine up to her cabin so she can continue with her work. She also asked me to tell you to keep the rum in storage tonight." Arthur said still trying to be respectful to his now superior.

"Oui whatever you say Kirkland. Here you are two plates. Now be a good little cabin boy and run off to our captain. I wouldn't want to see you get in trouble." Francis said in a condescending tone.

Arthur bit his lip and walked the food back up to the room. Without knocking on the door he opened it. He heard a scream and dropped the plates. HE looked up to see Jones only half dressed.

"DON"T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK YOU BLEEDING FOOL!?" Amellia shouted as she quickly put on a coat to cover herself,

"I'm very sorry I had no idea. This is very improper of me…" Arthur looking down said with a cherry red face.

"It's not a problem. Just pick up the food and get in here. I'm decent now so stop being so red faced you look like a mere boy when you do that." Amellia said.

Arthur did as he was told and gave her one of the plates and sat down in one of the other chairs to eat. As he began to eat his food he looked over to see her head bowed over the food. _Is she blessing her food? _Arthur had stopped blessing his food when he went out to sea. Things like that just never came to his mind. This woman was very strange indeed. He tried to eat in silence in the room while the woman worked.

"Blast it all! I am never going to find that pirate." She shouted suddenly.

"What?" Kirkland asked surprised at the sudden outburst.

"I suppose I should explain myself. I don't raid ports as you may or may not know. I attack other vessels. Pirate, usually but I am not above attacking Spanish, French or English Navy or privateers. My current prey has been avoiding me for some time. It's an English Privateer known as George Cumber his ship the "Queen's Majesty". I've been searching for him for as long as I've been a pirate. I've been getting hints here and there about where he goes but he is impossible to track. I thought I was close this time but the information I have is just not adding up." Amellia said in defeat.

"You're after George Cumber? Why on earth for? He is quite the gentleman I've had quite a few dinners with him. He has never been anything but honorable…" Arthur said,

"You know the man?" Amellia interrupted.

"Well yes. Granted I've never served with him but we've often met together. He is quite a good man if I do say so myself." Kirkland said reminiscing. George had been one of his childhood heroes. He was actually the reason he had joined the Navy.

"George Cumber is nothing but a sick bastard." Amellia said with venom. "I will have his blood if it's the last thing I do. I am after him for reasons that don't concern you or anyone else but me. You should remember this though. Men are often different at sea then they are at land."

Arthur had nothing to reply to her statement so he looked down at his food. He ate in silence as he watched the captain ruffle through her papers looking for this document or that. It was funny to him that he actually knew where George was going to be next. They both had been invited to go to a dinner in London in just a few months and George had said he would be attending. Arthur had actually looked forward to the dinner to hear more stories from the older chap. He would never tell her that though. He could tell she planned on killing the man and he would never betray his hero and friend in that manner.

Once both meals were finished he was ordered to go out wash the plates, return them to the kitchen and then come back to the cabin. As he was doing so he was stopped by John.

"Hey Arthur! Good to see you got to eat supper today." John said.

"Well I have to thank you for that. Tell me John what do you want to be?"

"Me? Well before I became I pirate I always imagined being a metalworker. A person who makes swords, armor and guns. I'm too old to apprentice now though. I missed the mark about a year ago. Now I guess I am just happy to be part of Captain Jones's pirate crew. What about you Arthur? What did you want to be?" John asked.

"When I was a lad I wanted to be a knight. I was then informed that that certain career no longer existed. I opted instead for being a captain in the British Navy. I guess I was living my dream until earlier today when I was taken prisoner." Arthur said with a sigh.

"Are you married?" John asked.

"No, I never found a reason to wed." Arthur responded.

"Captain Jones says that a man can't ever be truly happy until he settles down with a woman he loves. That's why she was so happy when Emily got married. She keeps pushing me to find someone but I'm not interested in that yet." John said with a shrug.

"Here tell her next time she bothers you about marriage that you will marry when she does." Arthur said with a smile.

"That's a great idea! Captain Jones is never going to get married. That means I can take my sweet time. Thanks Arthur! I've got to go back to my post. I will see you later." John said.

Arthur shook his head at the young boy. He was probably around 15 years old. No wonder he wasn't interested in getting married. It was sad to see that the boy had missed out on much of life because of pirates. He walked back to the cabin making sure to knock before opening the door.

"Come in Kirkland." Jones shouted out.

He came in to see Amellia reading in her hammock. It rocked along with the sea and looked relaxing enough. She was reading Paradise Lost still and didn't bother looking up when Arthur entered. He stood there for a few moments until she put her book down.

"What kind of skills do you have Kirkland?" She said.

"Skills?" He asked.

"Are you good with maps, steering, guns or what? They made you captain because you were good at something right?" She said impatiently.

"Oh, I am good at steering a ship yes." Kirkland said really at a loss of words as to what kind of skills he actually had.

"I see. Well we will have to find you a job tomorrow. I've too much on my mind as it is. I want you to run and tell Gilbert that we are heading for the next port as planned. When you come back you will be done for the day I imagine." Amellia said looking back into her book.

Arthur nodded and left. He went over to where he imagined Gilbert would be, the wheel. There he saw a man with white hair and red eyes manning the wheel. HE walked up and addressed the man.

"Uh sir are you Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

"OF course I am the awesome Gilbert!" He answered in a thick accent "Why brings you to my awesome presence?"

"The Captain told me to tell you that she wants to proceed to the next port as planned." Arthur said.

"Kessessesse. Great. I am so going to buy a bird." Gilbert said,

Arthur took that as his sign to leave the strange man. He walked back into the cabin to get his sleeping assignment.

"I told Gilbert, Captain." Arthur said.

"Please only John calls me Captain while we are at sea. Call me Jones. Good that you told him. I just hope that crazy man doesn't get it into his head that that means I am allowing him to have his pet." Amellia said.

"That's what he said." Arthur admitted.

"Ooh that man infuriates me sometimes. If he wasn't the "most awesome" navigator in the world I wouldn't keep him." Amellia said. "Now you will be sleeping in here of course. The other hammock can be set up over there."

"Me sleep in here?! That is hardly appropriate behavior! The men will think…" Arthur said.

"Will think what? That I wanted waste my time with a man who could barely hold a sword? You are my cabin boy. I have my cabin boy sleep in here just in case I need them and not for any other reason. You would do well to remember your position on this vessel." Amellia said. "Now as I was saying. The other hammock can be set up over there. I will show you how but after tonight I expect you to put it up and take it down each morning and night."

She showed him that and then left so she could get some water or for some other reason. Arthur looked at the hammock and sighed. He had never been comfortable with women. He always got so flustered and red faced. His brother had always joked that the only way he would ever get a woman was if she was blind and deaf. Now he was here sleeping in the same room as a woman. He was never going to survive. He climbed into the hammock and tried to calm himself.

When she came back in she undressed slightly into a nightgown. Arthur looked away and tried not to blush. She climbed into her hammock and pulled out another book. It was a journal he found out as she began to write in it. When she finished her entry she stowed the book away and turned to look at Arthur.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" She asked incredulously.

"Well it would hardly be appropriate to take off my shirt in front of a lady." Arthur explained.

"Shove it and take your shirt off, Kirkland. I won't have my cabin boy sleep uncomfortably just because he has a stick up his ass." Amellia said.

He blushed and removed the shirt to avoid conflict. Her eyes quickly traced his chest and then she nodded and turned to blow out the candle. Then it was pitch dark in the cabin and he heard her turn over into her hammock. Arthur did the same and tried to sleep.

Amellia was having an interesting day indeed. _Why am I being so nice to that bloody pig? He is like every other man who've I not beaten into trust. Men cannot be trusted until you've showed them you are stronger than they are. If you don't show them that then they will just wait until they can overtake you. _Her body shuddered at the memories that unwillingly fell into her mind as she dreamed.

It had been 16 years ago when her life had changed for the worst. She had been 10 at the time not yet a woman but just a few steps from that fate. She had had a happy family. Her father a wealthy English merchant who lived by the sea. She had had siblings too. It had been one night like every other. She was in her night gown trying to get out of going into bed when the door was broken down.

Her father stood in front of her and her mother when the men rushed in. It was George Cumber and some of his trusted men. He yelled at my father accusing him of piracy. Amellia had searched for any evidence that her father had been a pirate later in life and had found none. George told her father that he would need to pay him a fine for his piracy. Her father had denied the false claims and flatly refused to pay the money.

George responded by shooting my father in the chest. My mother screamed and he shot her too. I tried to run but one of the men caught me. George told them to find out if there were any other girls in the house. He wanted the girls taken prisoner and the boys shot. Amellia had had three older brothers. They had woken up to the gun shots but were unable to fight off them men who attacked them in the dark. She remembered struggling at each shot of a gun trying to fight to save her brothers. She was a strong girl but she was a mere child not large enough to fight off the much older assailant.

The men returned and told George she was the only girl in the whole house. He smiled evilly at me and told me I was going to be his new toy. I didn't know what that meant but I spit in his face. He laughed then and then hit me in the head with the butt of his gun. She had awoken on a ship in the middle of the sea. She was tied up in what she would find out was the captains quarters. He came in eventually and explained that she would be his new servant until she became an adult. Then she would become something else.

Amellia had served well for three years. She had tried to escape a few times but that had ended in near death beatings. Her life took a turn for the worst when she had become a woman. At the sight of the blood she had run to the ship's doctor. He had explained it to her and what it meant. He had then called in the captain to tell him the "good news". Apparently I was an adult now. With my breasts beginning to form and my body taking on a womanly form, George felt I was nearly ready.

That was when he had started touching her. He would grope her at night and slap her rounding but whenever she passed him. It all felt very wrong and scary to her. She didn't understand why it felt so wrong and awful but she tried to avoid him as much as possible. A few months passed and by that point she looked feminine enough for George.

The first attack had happened at night. When she went to her bed which was in the captains chambers he had grabbed her. He threw her up against the wall and had done things her innocent mind had not even known of. He had raped her three times that night. The attacks happened very often and she would not be able to walk much after them because of the pain she was.

At first she had felt dirty, wrong and evil. This had been all her fault. It wasn't until one of the younger men on board felt pity for her and told her that it wasn't her fault that she realized she needed to leave. She had lived on a privateer ship for 4 years at that point. She had picked up some sword skills and other sailing skills. One day when he kissed her roughly in the middle of the day she broke. The rage and pain she had kept inside flooded out and she grabbed his sword and attacked him.

She was not skilled and she was attacking while blinded by tears. He eventually disarmed her not without some new scars and a loss of a pinky finger. He in his anger threw her over board. She had swam for as long as her body could hold out. Luckily she was able to find some drift wood. That meant she was near land right? She had crawled onto the wood using it as her life support. Looking around she did indeed see land.

She tried to paddle towards the land but the current was working against her. While she had been swimming she hadn't noticed that the water was getting choppy and that storm clouds were gathering. The storm that broke above her was huge and menacing. She held onto her log and did nothing to stop the water from tossing her about. Sometime in the night she fell unconscious.

She had woken up in a bed. Apparently some fishermen had found her holding onto the log and completely delirious. They had taken her back and the inn keeper's wife had taken care of her for three days. She was a kind woman. She had seen her scars and had not asked questions about Amellia's past. She had taken care of her for free and without asking for help in return. When Amellia had recovered she found out she was in a small port town in the Netherlands.

She made money in the town fighting the sailors who came in with a sword. The men would laugh when they saw her and agreed to bet on their fight. She made quite a bit of money doing this and got very good with her sword. She even made friends with the pirates named Francis, Matthew and Gilbert. They were kind and treated her as an equal. Part of that was because she had beaten them all in sword duels.

When she turned 17 she gave the inn keeper a lot of money to thank them for their help and bought a Dutch ship. She named it "Calypso's Rage". She took on her three pirate friends as her trusted crew mates. They brought with them Antonio, a Spanish pirate. She allowed them to hire people they trusted to be her crew. She kept her gender a secret and told them to call her Captain Jones when hiring the men.

When they had set sail she showed herself to the men and had to fight quite a few of them before they agreed to follow her as a captain. That had begun her days as a pirate captain. Francis, Matthew and Gilbert did not know why she was out for revenge against George Cumber and she never told them.

She wanted to kill the man who had killed her family, made her a slave, raped her and then left her to drown at sea. George Cumber for his part knew that there was a pirate after him but he had no idea who it was. The memories were all so vivid in her mind she was sure she was crying out in reality. Not that she cared.

Nightmares were common for her. It had been part of the reason she had so loved Emily. They had both the same fears and experiences. She had told Emily what had happened to her. Emily and her had shared a hammock and used each other's touch to fight off the nightmares. Emily had never told a soul what Amellia had been through just as Amellia kept Emily's experiences a secret.

When Emily had left to become a married woman the nightmares had returned. She didn't mind so much. Emily deserved happiness she really did. Amellia would not be able to rest until George Cumber was stopped. She knew he had another woman on board now. It was his custom to have one woman on board at all times and when one died he would replace her. She was trying to find him not only to satisfy her revenge but to stop him from harming any more women.

Kirkland woke up sounds of distress and pain. He sat up and looked around. When he realized where he was he knew that it was Jones who was crying. He got up unsteadily and light a candle. The dim light flickered around the room showing a crying, asleep Amellia. Arthur sat down in a chair and tried to decide what to do. He heard her say things that he didn't understand.

"Rape, stop" "Father, NO!" "Blood." "Revenge"

Things like that came out of her mouth in gasps of pain. He did not know much but he had a feeling that Amellia Jones did not become a pirate by choice. What experiences haunted her in the night? _Should I wake her? Or should I let her dream? _At a particular desperate cry for help Arthur felt himself stand up. A woman no matter how vulgar did not deserve to go through suck things. He walked over to Jones and called her name.

"Amellia Jones. Wake up!" He said.

He said that at a good level a few times but it was clear that his voice wouldn't do the trick. He reached out his hand and shook her shoulder. Her eyes burst opened and she grabbed a gun out of nowhere and pointed it Arthur. He put his hands up and tried to calm her.

"I was just trying to wake you! No need to shoot me, Jones." He said.

She relaxed after a while and put her gun down. She shook herself a little and then put on an angry face and looked at Arthur again.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on a woman while she is sleeping? I almost blew your head off." Jones said.

"You were having a nightmare." Arthur said.

"Of course I was. I always have nightmares. There isn't any need to wake me up for something so trivial." She replied exasperated.

"They didn't sound trivial." He replied in an even voice.

"Well they were compared to some that I have had. That doesn't concern an innocent little fool like yourself though. I've been a pirate for ten years now, I would be surprised if I didn't have things that haunt me. You would not understand." Jones said defensively.

"Oh really? I think I've seen enough in my 28 years of life. Do tell me what makes you so much more attuned to horror than I?" Arthur said in a haughty tone.

"What were you doing when you were ten years old?" She asked suddenly.

"What does that have to do anything? I was growing up like a normal lad. Just like everyone else does." Arthur replied.

"Oh really? Just like everyone else? When I was ten I saw my parents murdered before my eyes and heard my brothers' screams as they were killed in their beds. When I was ten I was kidnapped by George Cumber to be his slave. When I was thirteen I was raped and assaulted for a year by one "good chap" known as George Cumber. When I was fourteen I was thrown overboard for trying to defend myself against that terrible man. When I was fourteen I nearly drowned in the middle of the ocean. Don't you dare tell me that I have no idea what horror is! I know what horror is. While you were asleep in your little bed with a family that loved you as I was being raped and tortured by a man you hailed as a hero. A man you have had dinner with, a man you respect. I bet you didn't know that while you were out having drinks that terrible man had a woman slave on his ship that he was raping whenever he pleased. Don't ever assume you know more about pain and suffering just because you are a man. You are two years older than me and you will never suffer the way I suffered! Now go back into your hammock and don't you dare try and wake me again. I have nightmares and there is nothing to do about it." Amellia said while sounding more and more angry and desperate.

The words had tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Maybe it was the fact that this man had assumed he knew more about suffering than she did. Maybe it was because she had been woken up right in the middle of a particularly bad memory. Whatever the reason she felt so empty after spilling her guts to a man she barely knew.

Arthur however had no intention of sleeping. He had heard her words and know felt an unmeasurable amount of sadness and guilt. He also felt a repulsion to the fact that he had respected a man who was capable of such horrors. That was not what he had aspired to be. He walked back to his hammock and climbed in he blew out the candle and placed it on the desk. He thought about how cruel the world had been to Amellia Jones. He thought about how wrong it was that George was hailed as a hero by everyone on land while he had a woman he was torturing in his ship. If only there was a way to stop him, a way to show the world how evil he was. Before he thought about the consequences he spoke.

"I know where you can find George Cumber."


	2. Innocent Shopper

"I know where you can find George Cumber."

Amellia shot straight up and looked over to where Arthur would be laying.

"What did you say?"

"I know where you can find him. If what you say is true then I know where he will be in three months." Arthur said.

"Where?" Amellia demanded hungrily.

"I will tell you if you prove to me what he did to you actually happened. I won't send an innocent man to his death. We can discuss this in the morning." Arthur said with a definitive voice.

"Fine but he did what I said." Amellia said.

They both slept fitfully the rest of the night. They were awoken by the bell ringing at sunrise. Amellia sent Arthur out to Gilbert to get some assignments. Amellia herself had things she needed to do. They were close to a South American Spanish Port. She spoke little Spanish so she would need Antonio to lead this buy expedition. She didn't raid ports, they had innocent people living there. She had lived in a port like this up in North America.

She saw the land and knew they would be able to dock during low tide in a few hours. She climbed up the crow's nest and sent Antonio down to get breakfast and rest. She stood there and watched for enemy ships. Amellia loved being up high like this. She felt free and she could forget everything that was on her mind. She felt like she was flying without a care in the world. Her men knew that she would man the crow's nest for part of the day and that she wasn't to be disturbed unless something serious was going on.

As she looked around the blue sea she began to sing songs from her life. Pirate songs, shanty songs, drinking songs, or lullabies would burst from her lips as she looked at the sea. If her men knew she was singing during that time they did not say and she did not care. She felt herself feel better and lighter during this time of her day.

Amellia Jones was weighed down by her life. She blamed herself for her family's death, her servitude. When she was flying though her guilt fell off and she felt like a child, happy and free. After about thirty minutes she saw a ship coming towards her. She pulled out her telescope and looked. It was a pirate ship and it was on the war path. She swung down to call her men to arms.

"MEN WE'VE GOT AN IN COMING SHIP! ARM YOURSELVES AND PREPARE TO FIGHT!" Amellia shouted.

She found Arthur standing there confused on the way to her cabin. She pulled him by the shirt and pulled him into her cabin. She pulled out his pistol and sword she had taken and handed them to him. She armed herself as well.

"I expect you to live Kirkland. Use your weapons and don't die. If I have to save you, then we will have quite a talk. A pirate ship is coming to attack us to get gold and silver to buy supplies at the port nearby. We are defending ourselves only unless they have slaves aboard. Then upon my command we move to attack. You do not move off this ship unless I say so. Do you understand Kirkland?"

"Yes Jones I understand." Arthur replied.

"Good now the ship should get here soon so be prepared." Amellia said walking out of her cabin.

Her men were running around getting everything under wraps. Each had a shining cutlass and gun at their sides. The ship was now close enough to view with the naked eye. It was a larger vessel which meant it would have more men aboard. She looked up at their flag and recognized it as a nefarious Spanish Pirate, Captain Diablito. He must be desperate to attack her. Once the ship was close enough men began to swing aboard.

The battle began quickly. Amellia fought rarely instead trying to survey the other ship for plans and making sure her men were safe. She looked for Arthur who was by far the most untrained of her men. He had his back up against the edge of the ship fighting against two men and losing. Amellia rolled her eyes and fought her way over to Arthur. When she was close enough she shouted.

"Hey big fat man turn around and fight somebody two times smaller than you!"

The man turn around in anger and swung down at Amellia. The other man who was also fight Arthur turned around and tried to swing at her at the same time. Amelia pushed the larger man away blocked the second attack. She disarmed the second man and kicked him to the ground and then turned to the first man who was coming back. He was more skilled and she fought against him for a few minutes before defeating him as well. She shot him in the leg and kicked him away before turning to Arthur.

"I told you to try and not to die! I am a busy woman after all." Amellia said with a smile.

"Oh yes a very buys woman swinging around watching from above will her men fight below." Arthur said jokingly.

"I take offense to that! I am a woman of standard! As if I would ever be caught fighting among pirates! I am an elegant British Woman who would never be found in such a distasteful situation." She replied haughtily.

"Of course! A woman of your caliber would never ever be found among such violence." Arthur said.

"I am glad you can see my regal breeding even among these ruffians. Now I really must return to much perch of safety." Amellia said as she walked away.

She walked across one of the wooden boards that they had attached to her ship and went onto the enemy ship. She snuck around looking for slaves. She broke into the captain's chambers and found what she expected to find. A woman was hiding in the corner. She walked over to the woman and gave a helpful smile.

"Hello. I am here to help you."

"¡Váyase!" The woman yelled in her fear.

"No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para liberarte" Amellia said in her broken Spanish.

Before the woman could reply Amellia kicked against the wall. The woman was chained against the wall and Amellia used her leg strength to break off the chain from the wall. It fell off after a few kicks and she picked up the woman who was saying fearful things in Spanish. The woman started fighting against her.

"Amigo!" Amellia said pointed to herself trying to get the woman to understand.

She calmed a little and Amellia ran back onto her own ship with the woman. She ran into her cabin and put the woman down.

"te quedas aquí" Amellia said hoping that meant stay here.

The woman nodded and Amellia left and locked the door behind her. She wanted the woman out of as much danger as possible. She climbed up so all her men could hear here.

"MEN! WE GO ON THE OFFENSIVE NOW! TAKE ALL YOU WISH!" Amellia shouted.

Her men cheered and then started to actually fight the men back onto their own ship. Amellia joined the fray then and began to kill the other pirates. They had had a woman on board their ship as a slave, she would not be merciful here. Her clothing got bloodied and she did get a few injuries that she ignored. She eventually found herself side by side to Francis.

"How goes the fight?" Amellia said to her friend.

"Wonderful! I haven't had this kind of fun in a while. So you found a woman on board?" Francis asked.

"Yes. Have you seen Arthur? I already had to save that man once today! I don't think he can handle himself here." Amellia said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Is someone caring about a prisoner?" Francis asked with his matchmaking voice.

"Francis, stop. I know what you are thinking and I don't want you to go there. I am 26 that's too young to marry." Amellia said with a smirk.

Francis laughed then and they separated in the crowds. Amellia knew she would be considered an old maid now but she didn't much care. She knew that that kind of love was far beyond her reach. She eventually spotted Arthur who had seemed to be doing better than when she last saw him.

"Kirkland, you're not dead. I am surprised." Amellia said.

"Of course I am not dead! I am very capable of taking care of myself." Arthur said affronted.

It was then that the captain came upon them. Amellia took the offensive and began attacking the man. This man could almost be considered her equal. Amellia was not the best swordsman in the world mind you and she knew it. She knew that this man could conceivably be much better than her. She tried not to make a stupid move that could end up with her being wounded. They fought furiously trading blows like they were speaking to each other.

The Spanish captain fought angrily at the fact that his men were wounded. Some even dead at the hands of this stupid woman. She fought quickly and much better than he had expected but he did not falter. The fight was long and complex. Some men stopped their won fighting to watch the spectacle of two masters duking it out. Arthur watched in amazement as Amellia held her won against the other man.

Amellia, however had made a few mistakes already, the swords were moving quickly so no noticed but she had been cut on her thigh and stomach. He had been cut a few times as well but his wounds weren't as deep as hers. They got closer to her chambers and the man began speaking to her Spanish.

"_I am going to hurt you. Then I am going to keep you and I will use you. Once I'm finished I will feed you to the sharks." _

Amellia didn't completely understand Spanish but she knew what he was saying nonetheless. She fought back harder but was pushed up against a wall. She kicked out and slipped out underneath the man. She was losing though. She knew that she could not outlast the man forever. She was wounded, losing blood and fatigued. The man however had only started to tire. She needed to end this quickly or she would lose.

Amellia began to sing to calm her heart. It also confused the man before her. Who sang in the middle of a sword battle to the death? Amellia Jones did, I mean what good was a battle without theme music? In that one moment of confusion Amellia struck. She hit him hard enough to cause him to fall. She slashed down across his face causing blood to pour into his eyes. She jumped on top of him and cut deeply across his chest. Not enough to kill but enough to make him stop fighting. She picked up the man and threw him over to a group of his men.

"Get off my ship you bastards!" She yelled. "Francis tell the men to finish their looting now and get over here!"

Francis nodded and soon the men began to return. She turned to see Arthur was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. She ignored the look and walked around to ensure all of her men had survived.

Once she was sure her men were on her own boat, she fired a cannon that she had ready at all times. She had positioned the cannon so that it would hit the ship but not cause it to sink. She didn't need to kill the men just give them a message. The cannon hit right on top of the deck. She yelled to Gilbert to pull away which he did. She went among her men checking or injuries.

All in all, 10 of her men had minor injuries and 1 man had serious injuries. She didn't include herself in the list and began to do first aid. Matthew was technically their "doctor" but all of the men had a basic understanding of cleaning and treating wounds. She tended Antonio's wounds while she told him of the woman.

"She speaks only Spanish that much is clear. You know my Spanish is shoddy at best. Once we get everything cleaned up I need you to find out where she is from and let her know that she is safe now. She is in my cabin." Amellia said.

"Of course." Antonio said "I will do that right away."

No one noticed her wounds because she was covered in blood and they assumed it was her own. Their captain wounded? That was silly. She moved from man to man until she felt light headed. She leaned against the mast and watched her men wander around. She began to doze when Arthur came up to her.

"You see Jones! I didn't even get wounded. I am just as capable as your other men!" Kirkland said.

"Only after I had to save you." She said tiredly.

"I would've gotten out of that on my own." Kirkland said.

"You were backed up against a wall fighting against two men. I don't care how good you are you needed the help." Amellia said her eyes half closed.

"Are you alright? You look tired." Arthur said suddenly aware about his nearly comatose captor.

"Well it's not every day one gets their stomach cut open." Amellia said nonchalantly.

"You're wounded? How bad is it?" Arthur asked incredulously.

She lifted up her shirt partially to show off the bleeding stomach wound. Then she lifted up her sleeves to show the wounds on her arms and then pointed out the bleeding one on her thigh.

"You need medical attention!" Arthur said quickly.

"Of course I do. But not in front of my men. I need to be an undefeatable force in their eyes. If they see me wounded they could lose faith in me. That and I don't particularly want to naked in front of my men." Amellia said,

"What are you talking about? You have lost a lot of blood!" Arthur said worriedly.

"Come here and follow me." Amellia said angrily. "Antonio! Come and speak to the woman in my cabin."

Antonio nodded and followed his grumpy captain. He walked into see a woman he long thought dead.

"_Maria! __It's me Antonio your brother! I have looked everywhere for you! I thought you were dead!" _Antonio shouted in Spanish.

"_Antonio? Is it really you? How did you find me? I thought that pirate killed you! He said everyone was dead." _Maria replied happily.

"Antonio, Is that your sister?" Amellia asked.

"Yes yes it is!" Antonio replied not even removing his eyes from the woman he had searched the seven seas for.

"Good, take her down to the cabin and feed her. Explain to her where she is and take care of her. I will find sleeping arrangements for her." Amellia said.

Antonio began speaking in rapid Spanish to his sister taking her out of the room. They both looked relived and happy to see each other. Antonio had joined her crew to try and find the pirate who had taken his sister. Amellia knew she was going to lose her translator now that he had completed his quest. He would stay on the ship until they stopped in his town. They would both leave her ship and start their life anew. She smiled, Antonio deserved a happy life. Once they were gone and it was just her and Arthur she collapsed into her chair.

"Do you know any first aid Kirkland?" Amellia asked.

"Yes." Kirkland replied.

"Well then," She said pulling off her shirt "stitch me up before I faint."

Arthur blushed at the sight of the mostly naked woman in front of him. She had her breasts bandaged down for battle but they left very little to the imagination. She handed him a first aid kit and he began to clean the nasty stomach wound. He knelt down and began to work. She would gasp as the alcohol stung her body.

"You will tell no one what we are doing now and what I told you last night, Kirkland." Jones said as he began stitching up her stomach.

"Why would it matter to you Jones?" Arthur said in curiosity.

"I have told two people my life story. You and Emily my last cabin boy. I have some pride left within me and I do not want anyone to know. Women are taught that their purity is equal to their worth. My worth as a woman was taken away from me and I hate that. I do not need anyone to know that, I don't even know why I told you." Amellia said,

"Fine, I suppose as a gentleman I could keep a secret." Kirkland said. "I'm done with your stomach let my see your shoulder,"

She turned and he saw the minor wound he could clean and bandage. What surprised him was the scars. They were old and faded, some were long and wide while others were short and thin. They ranged across her back and he felt himself gulp in guilt. She hadn't been lying about her life. The proof was etched into her skin. He bandaged her arm and shoulder and then motioned to her thigh. Amellia sighed and moved her thigh in his direction. He began to clean that wound.

"I never did thank you for saving me." Kirkland said.

"Oh I would've done it for all of my men. They are my crew after all." Amellia said,

"Aren't I your prisoner?" Arthur asked.

"In a sense. You can't leave my ship without my permission but I treat you as an equal to the rest of my crew." Amellia replied with a wince.

"I see. Why did you want me as a prisoner anyway?" Kirkland asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like fun." Amellia shrugged.

"You are one strange woman, Amellia Jones." Arthur said shaking his head.

"Are you done with my thigh or not? I hate being treated. It would have been much better if I have just suffered through it." Amellia said pridefully

"You would've fainted from blood lost, Jones." Arthur said

"You've no way to prove that. Now I need to find a place for the woman to stay while Gilbert pulls us into port." Amellia said standing up.

"Don't you think you should rest?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"What are you my mother? Tell Gilbert to get us into port Kirkland, then report back to me." Amellia said smiling.

She walked out and found a storage room that could be reorganized to provide the woman, Maria with a place until they took her home. Arthur told Gilbert and then was roped into helping raise the sails. After that he found Amellia in the kitchen discussing something with Francis and Matthew.

"I did as you told, Jones." Kirkland said.

"Good. Now Matthew how much supplies will you need?"

"We need bandages, alcohol and thread. Get me as much as you see fit." Matthew replied.

"Oui, the normal amount of food would be fine." Francis replied.

"Okay. Tell the crew that once we are docked they are free to go on land but to return by nightfall." Amellia said. "I will take Arthur here and get the supplies."

"Are you sure you can trust him not to run? He has no reason to stay here with us." Francis said untrustingly.

"That is true. But I think I can handle him Francis. Here if he tries to run I will put you in charge of him. Then you can torture him however you would like. Will that suit you?" Amellia asked sweetly.

"Ma Cherie you know just how to bribe a pirate. Of course I can't help but agree." Francis said with a smile.

Amellia left with Arthur and he followed her to her cabin where she opened a chest. She pulled out a nice purse of coins.

"Arthur I am afraid that this is where some subterfuge comes into play. People don't like to sell to pirates and they don't like to sell to wild women. They will however be more than happy to sell to a rich woman and her escort. I have a dress I use only for going on land, I will wear it and you will be my escort. I won't be able to carry a weapon visibly on me so you have to be on the lookout. I can fight in these dresses but it outs me at quite a disadvantage. I am going to get dressed so leave and when I come out we will go get supplies." Amellia said,

Arthur nodded numbly and walked out of the room. _So I get to see what she looks like as a proper lady. _They docked and the men shouted with joy at the idea of getting drunk in taverns. They left quickly and it was soon just him and the captain who was getting in her costume. Amellia felt nervous for no reason she could fathom as she made herself look "proper". She wanted to look nice. She didn't know why. She never cared if she looked pretty before only if she looked like a proper lady. She got into the blue dress that was the color of the Caribbean Sea. She brushed her hair and did it in an acceptable fashion. She even applied the makeup she had hidden in one of her drawers. She had bought the makeup on a whim once and had never used it till now. Why now? She grabbed the matching purse that was filled with a good amount of coins and walked outside.

"Are you ready Arthur Kirkland?"

"I am more than happy to escort the proper Miss Jones." Arthur said with a bow and a blush.

She blushed at him and turned away to exit the craft. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of her. When she had exited he thought he was seeing an angel. She was beautiful and wonderful and perfect in his eyes. This was another side he had note expected from Amellia Jones. She walked like a woman now with dainty steps not the large confident ones she took on board her vessel. Arthur followed her at a short but respectable distance as escorts were meant to do. They stopped at a fabric shop first. They entered the store and Amellia made herself look as innocent as possible.

"Oh Arthur! Won't father be happy they have everything here! All these colors." She exclaimed.

At her now innocent and womanly voice the store keeper started and walked over to see what he assumed was a dumb rich woman and her escort.

"Hello I am Alejandro. I will be very pleased to help a proper lady such as yourself find everything you need." The store keeper said in a thick Spanish accent.

"Hello Alejandro. I am Lady Jones my father and I are on our way to check on his new plantations down south. I just had to stop here and shop! Do you happen to have white linen?" Amellia asked.

Arthur watched as Amellia acted like an oblivious woman who wanted nothing more than too look at shiny baubles. He felt slightly irritated as she began to flirt with Alejandro. He praised his face and muscles. Her praises kept bringing the price down until they had more than they would need for a very cheap price. She paid quickly and then placed a chaste kiss on Alejandro's cheek which then blushed a brilliant red. Arthur grabbed the supplies in front of the stuttering man and followed Amellia out of the store.

"What was that act bloody for?" Arthur hissed angrily.

"It's called using my gender to my advantage. Men will do anything for a pretty face. Men find the innocent, dumb and admiring woman the most attractive and so that is what I become to get the best deal. It's simple business. Now you had better keep up your act as my escort when we get to the next store." Amellia said.

"Was the kiss really necessary?" Arthur demanded.

"Of course by the time he has realized that he let his things go for such a ridiculous price I will be long gone. A quick kiss tends to demobilize a man for a while." Amellia said with a smile.

They did this for the rest of the day. Moving from store to store Amellia making off like a bandit by playing the men with her innocent act. He felt disgusted and ashamed for his gender as man after man feel under her spell. Did other women do this? Had he done something like this for a woman without knowing because she was a pretty face?

A memory of his brother giving a family ring to a girl as a gift because she was pretty entered his mind and he realized it was a widespread thing. He felt angry at first, how dare she take advantage of the men here!? Then he remembered how she had told him that women were only valued for their beauty and their name. As much as it bothered him to agree with her he knew it was true. Society didn't give much option for power than through the avenue he saw Amellia taking.

After four hours of shopping they went back to the ship to drop off the supplies. She had bought a lot so there were other servants from the shops taking the supplies on board. Once that was done Amellia smiled.

"Now we go to my favorite place in this whole port. Follow me." Amellia smiled mysteriously and he followed her to what soon turned out to be a book store.

"Amellia Jones! What is a bloody pirate like you doing in these parts?" A man with an eye patch angrily demanded. Before Arthur could draw his sword the man broke into a smile and pulled Amellia into a hug. "How are ye doing lass? Still domineering the seas?"

"Of course Uncle James. I was so glad to stop here and see you again. It's been years since I've stopped here." Amellia said smiling.

"You have an Uncle?" Arthur asked confused.

"Who is this strapping English boy? Has someone finally caught the heart of my favorite niece?" James asked.

"Uncle no. He is my newest prisoner. I beat him in a sword fight and now he is my cabin boy. You should recognize the name Arthur Kirkland." Amellia said.

"My dear you took that man captive? What kind of booze were you drinking? The crown will actually try to catch you now." James said. "To answer your question no I have no familial relation to the pirate captain Jones. My merchant ship was taken by Spanish pirates and she rescued me. We took to each other and I treated her like a daughter and she treated me a father. When she dropped me off with most of my cargo I gave her a few books. Every time she stops here she comes and buys a few more to come see me."

"Uncle I will let him go soon enough. It was just a passing fancy to capture him. Now what books do you have for me today?" Amellia asked with a gleam in her eye.

They left the store with three books and an invitation to return soon. Arthur felt himself smiling at the setting sun. It had been a long day but he had spent most of it with Jones. Why did that make him happy?

Amellia for her part was feeling nothing but pure exhaustion. She needed a rest. Tomorrow would be a rest day so the ship could be "repaired", she needed the rest. After her fight with the other pirate ship and walking all around the port city she felt like an empty husk of her normal self. The dress was also putting a painful kind of pressure onto her stomach wound and she wanted to get into a comfortable night gown. They boarded the ship and she told Francis her plan for tomorrow. Francis agreed that a rest day for the crew was well deserved. Francis took command for the night and she went into her cabin.

Arthur waited outside until she was dressed in her night clothes and then he went inside. To find her already laying her hammock. He took his shirt off and set up his hammock. Once he was inside Amellia spoke.

"Where is George Cumber?" Amellia asked.

"This July 16th there will be a dinner party for auspicious English naval captains. We were both invited and George agreed that he would attend. The party is in London I assume you could make it there if you left quickly enough and there aren't any huge storms." Arthur said.

"You aren't lying to me?" Amellia asked.

"No, I know what you said about him was true. I saw the proof in your skin as I treated you. That is where George Cumber will be." Arthur replied.

"If I get him, I will set you free that night. You will earn your freedom by helping me set free another woman he has on board." Amellia said decidedly.

Arthur nodded and blew out the lantern that illuminated the room. Arthur realized then that he was supposed to hate being on this ship. A man wasn't supposed to enjoy a prison. Yet he did. He had only spent two days on this boat and he felt like he belonged there. He didn't feel unhappy or at all like a prisoner on a pirate ship should feel. He felt almost, happy. Which made no sense at all. He was being forced to work below a vulgar woman who saw him as weak. He should be outraged and rebellious. Why wasn't he? Arthur flipped around trying to understand why he felt the way he did. He should despise this ship and planning his escape right now but he just didn't want to. He did eventually sleep but it was fitful for most of the night.

Amellia fell asleep quickly though. Blood loss and exercise will do that to you. She slept so deeply she did not dream. She only healed. Her body was sore and wounded and focused only on bringing her back to normal. One by one her men returned to the ship with their rum or other purchases to sleep. Gilbert came back with a yellow bird that he quickly named Gilbird and stuck on his head to nest. Francis bought some exotic spices for his collection. Antonio bought his sister an actual dress and a warm meal where they caught up with one another.

John Harding bought the most interesting purchase of all though. A girl with long brown hair and green eyes had been given a hair piece by an admiring stranger. John had found himself enamored with a girl whose name he didn't even know. He returned to the ship walking on air hoping he could meet her again.


	3. Best Dresser

Jones was rejoicing. She had noticed that John had found a sweet heart. She looked around for a blacksmith and found one in the port they were at. She talked with the man in her male persona convincing him to take on an older apprentice. She had a plan. John was to have a future. This was a rest day so John was relaxing on the beach with a girl. Amellia called him over.

"Yes Captain Jones!" John said saluting.

"I've made a decision. Do you like that girl over there?" Amellia said gesturing to the girl who was holding a flower and giggling.

"Yes sir. She is beautiful and funny and wonderful." John said with a sigh.

"Then you will stay here and apprentice with the metal worker her in the port. I will return in a few months to check up on you. I want you to have a life John." Amellia said sadly.

"But I don't want to leave you and the ship." John begged.

"Think of the girl over there. You spent your treasure on a flower for her. You want to be a metalworker. If you hate it that much when I return next I will take you on as a crew mate. Do you agree?" Jones said putting her hand out for a shake.

"I suppose Captain." John said shaking her hand.

"Then the deal is struck! Be a good man while I'm gone. The blacksmith lives down the road and his name is Thomas Florent. He is willing to take you on. Meet him today in the evening and begin your life. Go to the ship and get your things and remember to find me to say goodbye before I leave port." Jones said giving John a hug.

"Yes Mam!" John said saluting while turning back to his lovely lady.

For the rest of the day Jones spent in her cabin reading Paradise Lost. She sent Kirkland running around but for the most part she relaxed. In the evening Francis brought her dinner and asked to talk.

"Amellia, you've been lenient lately." Francis said.

"What? With whom?" Amellia asked confused.

"Kirkland. You are too nice to him. What I want to know is why." Francis said.

"I don't bloody know. I think it's because he is like a lost puppy that I can't help but feel bad for." Amellia admitted.

"I suppose. Just be careful, Kirkland is a fool don't trust him too much." Francis said.

"I trust few people Francis. I trust you, Matthew, and myself to name a few. It takes years to earn my trust. No need to worry for me." Amellia said.

"You are right. I suppose I was hoping you were falling in love." Francis said wistfully.

"You and your love Francis! I doubt I will ever love a man the way you imply. Play matchmaker with someone else!" Amellia growled.

"Oh you know I am trying to push Gilbert into love!" Francis said mischievously.

"Of course Elizivabeta. I do hope you succeed. That man deserves happiness and love. Go be a hero Francis. I am going to try and rest before we leave for England." Amellia said.

"Is that where we are going next?" Francis asked.

"Of course. I am going to get my revenge in just a few months." Amellia said joyfully.

"Good to know!" Francis said as he left.

John came by the next morning as they were preparing to leave and said goodbye to the men. Amellia gave him a bag of coins telling him to use it carefully and be a good man. John nodded and he left. The ship set sail east towards England. Amellia tried to ignore how she was feeling. Feelings were evil she decided. The first month was smooth sailing.

Amellia worked Arthur to the brink of exhaustion. She worked him to avoid showing any kind of affection. He did everything from cleaning, weapon maintenance, and crows nest watching. He crawled into bed at night feeling exhausted but they would stay up and talk about literature and life. Who were their favorite authors? Do you like Arthurian Legends? They talked for at least an hour each day and then they slept only to awake and begin the process again.

It made no sense to Arthur. She was kind and intelligent when they were alone but during the day she was calculating and demanding. She worked him to the bone and at times had him spar with other crew mates so he could hold his own in battle. He found that he was an average swordsman nothing special and he could easily lose. Jones would spar with her men in jest but she would never lose. Antonio and his sister spent most of their time together. Jones however took her under her wing.

Jones taught the woman basic sword skills and defense. She gave the woman comfort and support. She also released Antonio of many of his duties so he could watch over his sister. Jones spent her time ordering Kirkland around, spending time in the crow's nest, and planning. What would she do once she had George Cumber? Would she kill him or just maim him? Would she take him to the authorities? What about after that? Would she continue to be a pirate? Would she try and find a new home?

No, the sea was her life. But what would she do? Would she continue to be a vigilante of the sea? The crow's nest was the only place she could think clearly and sing. It had been a month when Amellia decided to award her crew.

"Alright men! We've been at sea for a month without an attack! I say we celebrate!" Amellia shouted. Her men cheered.

"Francis unstop the rum! We are having a festival! Alright men drink your fill and have fun! No fights or you'll answer to me!" Amellia yelled to her crew.

She sat down on some crates and watched her men begin to celebrate. Amellia didn't drink, it had never worked well for her. Alcohol made it easier to remember those days of her past and she would end up crying in her hammock. So she just watched. She noticed Arthur was among her men drinking. After two drinks he was beginning to act strangely and it was clear that he could not hold his drink well.

"Kirkland! Get over here!" Jones shouted.

"Captain?" Arthur said as he stumbled over to her.

"You're drunk, Kirkland. GO to the cabin and sleep it off. It's clear you can't hold your liquor." Jones commanded.

"I'll do whatever I bloody want! I can hold my liquor better than anyone!" Kirkland shouted loudly.

"Kirkland remember who're speaking too." Jones said warningly.

"I am a captain of a navy vessel! I can drink when I want! I can take what I want and do what I want!" Kirkland said getting hysterical.

"Go to the cabin boy!" Amellia said dragging the man by his ear.

Despite his protests and amid the jeers of the other men Amellia threw him into the room. She told him to sleep it off. She shut the door and chuckled. It was clear Arthur couldn't hold his drink. Amellia sighed that man was lucky she was the pirate who had taken him captive. Any of the other pirates on the sea would've made him walk the plank by now.

Francis walked up smirking. Amellia knew he had something on his mind that was bound to annoy her.

"Bonjour. Jones."

"Hello Bonnefey."

"You like him."

"Who?"

"Kirkland. You like him." Francis said simply.

"Francis. Do you realize how absurd you sound?" Amellia said.

"None, you are being absurd. Anyone with eyes can see you l'amour!" Francis said excitedly.

"I thought you hated Kirkland. Why would you be happy if I liked him? Which I don't of course." Amellia said.

"Kirkland and I have an interesting relationship. I hate him but only in jest. We say the vilest things to each other but we do that in fun." Francis elaborated. "I am only happy that you have found love. Everyone deserves love."

"Francis, I am incapable of that kind of love. That was taken from me a long time ago before I met you. I don't love Kirkland that way. If anything he is a helpless nuisance." Amellia said waving off Francis' ideas.

"Ma Cherie. I am French and as such I know full well when someone loves another."

"I think you are then losing your touch, Francis. Since Me Cheri I do not love anyone in the way you are suggesting." Amellia sighed.

"Tell me did you stay up all night talking with all your other cabin boys?" Francis asked cheekily.

"Maybe I did. What it's to you?" Amellia said defensively.

"I noticed you've changed your song routine to include love songs." Francis added sneakily.

"I do love the variety." Amellia sidestepped.

"You've not made him skip any meals." Francis reminded.

"He hasn't earned any kind of punishment. Although after tonight's fiasco I am quite certain I will never allow him to drink again." Amellia said.

"I could've told you that." Francis chuckled.

"Francis. Speaking hypothetically of course, if I did like Arthur. Which I don't but if I did, it wouldn't even matter. Arthur told me no woman has ever caught his fancy." Amellia said somewhat sadly.

"Of course no woman has before but you are something special Amellia." Francis said reaching out his hand to place it on her shoulder.

"Just stop Francis. Forget about your obsession with love and think for a moment. I humiliated him in front of his crew and then took him prisoner. Then I work him to the bone everyday under threat of punishment. I've reduced him to nothing but a pirate's cabin boy. He has no reason to even like me. Think for a moment about our relationship and then forget about your idea of love." Amellia said angrily.

"I suppose." Francis agreed warily.

"Thank you. Now go enjoy yourself with Antonio, Matthew and Gilbert." Amellia said waving him off.

Amellia sighed and climbed up to the crow's nest. She pulled out her eyeglass and looked out along the sea. It was beautiful and so she relaxed while her men enjoyed themselves. She hummed to herself and thought over Francis' words. It was true that she was staying up speaking with him. But that was only because Arthur liked the same books she did. It was nice to speak with someone who also liked to analyze books.

It was true she had been singing love songs. But they were new songs she had just heard and she wanted to learn them. The best way to memorize a song is to sing it. The fact that they were love songs had nothing to do with it. Why would she randomly punish her men? Arthur hadn't done anything worth a flogging or a missed meal. Francis was just being ridiculous right? I mean there was no way she had fallen for a British Navy captain. That just wasn't right. It would have been too cruel an irony. She steeled herself from the idea and told her she saw Arthur as nothing more than a prisoner.

Francis meanwhile made his way over to the captain's cabin where Arthur was inside. Kirkland had always been too honest when he was drunk. Francis was feeling like doing some fact finding. He couldn't deny that Amellia made a lot of sense about her theory that Arthur didn't like her. He walked into the room to see Arthur skulking in his hammock.

"Bonjour, Kirkland. As sober as ever I see." Francis said jokingly.

"Shod off Frog." Arthur said drunkenly.

"I just came to check on you, Arthur. You seem a little upset." Francis said trying to sound sincere.

"Of course I'm bloody upset. Jones shoved me in here." Arthur said.

"Why would that upset you?" Francis asked hoping to already know the answer.

"She sees me as a useless pig Francis. I used to be a Captain of my own vessel. What could I give to her now? I like her Francis but I've nothing to offer her." Arthur sad desolately. "Besides she hates men. She has every right to with her past. I mean she has no reason to love anyone."

"You know her past?" Francis asked suddenly alert. She hadn't even told him her past.

"She told me. To prove a point. I agreed to help her get revenge on George Cumber." Arthur said with a few slurred words.

"Tell me." Francis said trying not to sound excited.

"Nope! I promised I would be quiet. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I couldn't keep my word?" England said loudly.

Francis shook his head and left the mumbling Arthur to himself. At least he knew that Arthur was head over heels for his captain. This made his job of match making so much easier. Now he just had to convince the stubborn Amellia that it was meant to be. Francis went over to Matthew to begin to plan.

Amellia sent her men to bed after a while of celebration and went to bed herself. The only people up were those who were to keep a watch. Arthur had passed out in his hammock when Amellia went in. She looked at his sleeping form. He looked like a cute drunken child. He was curled up in the fetal position looking very innocent and sweet. She blushed at the thought since when was Arthur cute? She shook her head at the invading thoughts and cleared her head by counting to 100 as she got ready for bed.

She climbed into bed and tried to think of something else other than the man sleeping in the other hammock. Why was she doing this to herself? She was a free woman in an oppressive society. She didn't a man to be successful anymore. Why was she allowing herself to like another man? It wasn't fair! She had worked for years building up a reputation and becoming successful and here Arthur was undermining it all by making her soft. She scowled in the dark. She would not give in! She would be strong. Arthur was a poor swordsman, a prude and a terrible cook. There was no way she would love him. Even if he was funny, intelligent and kind. Wait what? Since when did I see him that way at all?

She didn't sleep well that night. Francis had gotten into her head. Why did he never listen to her and drop all of this love nonsense? When she got up she was grumpier then usual and sent a hung-over Arthur to swab the deck till it sparkled. When Francis asked how she had slept she merely growled at him and told Gilbert to get some sleep and that she would steer now. Gilbert nodded tiredly petted his bird and went to bed.

The bird, now named Gilbird, was the new ship favorite. It was smart enough to send messages and do tricks. He would do much anything for crumbs of food, even steal the captain's hat. Which happened more often than Amellia cared to admit. The bird was ridiculously smart and she couldn't keep up with its antics and be captain of a ship. The bird in question had flown off of his owners head and was now following Amellia around.

She scowled. What was that bird planning? She didn't know and rally wanted to avoid it. She waved it off, trying to shoo away the bird. It flew off once Francis arrived. He had a strange glint in his eye.

"Bonjour Captain!"

"Hello Francis! What bring you here today?"

"I was thinking that the men could do with a little entertainment tonight! We could have some shanties sung and dance!" Francis said excitedly.

"You know how I feel about those fiascos. They never end well and at least one of my men ends up with a black eye or a broken jaw." Amellia replied tiredly.

"I promise that no men will be hurt if you perform!" Francis said sneakily.

"What is in it for me?" Amellia asked dubiously.

"My never ending love and friendship!" Francis said.

"Not going to do it for such a petty thing. Try harder Francis." Amellia said.

"I will make you some chocolate." Francis said.

"I should've never told you my weakness!" Amellia shouted.

It was true Amellia would do practically anything for chocolate. She grudgingly nodded her head in agreement. It seemed tonight she would be performing a song. She had made the mistake a few years ago of showing her men that she could play the guitar. Her men ever since would beg her to play them a song during long voyages. She used any excuse possible to avoid it but her men always seemed to be able to convince her one way or another. It seemed Francis felt the need to get her to play.

"I need you to sing the love shanty!"

"The Lass of Swansea Town?" Amellia asked confused as to why he would suggest that one.

"Yes please!" Francis said with puppy eyes.

"Fine. I will sing that one. I will even play the guitar but this chocolate better be perfect!" Amellia said while waving her hands.

"Oh it will be!" Francis said sincerely.

Amellia just shook her head and waved Francis away. He left with a sarcastic bow and went to go onto the next part of the plan. HE went over to the deck to clue Arthur in on what was going to happen tonight.

"Hello Arthur! How are you feeling?" Francis said sweetly.

"Tired and I hate the light! I swear I am never drinking again." Arthur said angrily.

"Of course not. You should pray that you are well for tonight's festivities." Francis said secretly.

"What's happening tonight?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Our captain has agreed to perform for us! You see our captain could have been many things and a musician is one of them." Francis said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Really?" Arthur said suddenly interested.

"Of course she has never had anyone on board who could sing with her. Her normal crew hasn't a gifted voice amongst them." Francis hinted.

"Oh well that's much too bad. A lady should never have to sing on her own." Arthur said.

"Tis true. It's very sad. She's even singing a love song. The Lass of Swansea Town. One should never sing a song like that alone." Francis said with a sigh hoping that Arthur would get the idea.

"I suppose." Arthur said.

"Well I will leave you to your cleaning." Francis said feeling a little frustrated that Arthur was so dense.

Arthur however was hung-over and not really interesting in hearing anyone sing. After he finished cleaning he got some food and ate it grumpily in the captain's cabin hoping to avoid direct sunlight. After an hour of this routine he felt slightly better and he went o find Amellia looking angry while steering the ship. He stood next to her and tried to start a conversation with the disgruntled captain.

"Judging by my hangover I hope I didn't make too grand a fool of myself." Kirkland said.

"Ha!" Amellia laughed. "I had to throw you into the cabin after your third drink. You really can't handle your drink can you?"

"No I don't suppose I can. Although I still hold firm that I was in complete control of my faculties and could've continued drinking." Kirkland said in a haughty tone.

"Oh of course! You were in complete control. Which is why you told me you were a man who could what he wanted when he wanted!" Amellia taunted.

"Did I really? I hope you didn't misconstrue…."

"Arthur you were drunk. I dragged you by the ear and threw you in the cabin. Your embarrassment among the men is punishment enough." Amellia responded.

"I see. Francis told me that you were performing this evening. Why would you do that?" Arthur asked.

"Because Francis knows my weakness and he is bribing me with it." Amellia said annoyed.

"Our dear Captain Jones, dread of the seven seas has a weakness? How could that be possible?" Arthur said in mock surprise.

"Ha ha ha. You are so funny, Kirkland." Amellia said.

"Well I do try Jones. Now what have you decided to sing for us?" Arthur asked.

"Some love song. The Lass of Swansea Town. Francis requested it, leave it to him to ask for some stupid love song." Amellia said.

"Stupid love song? I quite like that song." Arthur admitted.

"It's not the song I dislike. Francis is constantly trying to set me up with some man or another. I believe he has made it his life goal to set me up with someone, so that I can be in love. I keep telling him it is folly but he never listens." Amellia said.

"I suppose it is fair of him to wish for you to find love. Though he doesn't know why you see that as impossible." Arthur conceded.

"You don't?" Amellia asked.

"Your last cabin boy found love and she has gone through some similar things. I think love is always possible. Though in your case it will be harder to find." Arthur explained.

"Love is impossible. I just have to believe that." Amellia said.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"I won't be weak ever again." Amellia said firmly.

"Oh… Do you have anything for me to do?" Arthur asked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Go clean the kitchens. Come back to me when you're done." Amellia said not looking at him.

Arthur bowed and left. He walked over and went down below to the kitchens. He called out to Francis and told him his job was to clean. Francis waved him over to the dishes while he was making something.

"What're you making?" Arthur asked as he began to clean.

"Chocolat pour le capitaine." Francis yelled in French.

"English you bloody frog!" Arthur shouted back.

"Chocolate for Jones." Francis said back annoyed. "I know you understand French. I don't understand your hatred towards my homeland."

"I hate it because everything about it reminds me of your idiocy. Why are you making her chocolate?"

"Simple. She will do practically anything for chocolate. I convinced her to perform for us." Francis replied.

"So that's her weakness then. No wonder she seemed so angry earlier. She was grumbling about stupid love songs, and the like." Arthur said.

"Of course she was. She doesn't know it but love is on its way!" Francis said happily.

"It seems to me she has no want for love." Arthur said sourly.

"What about you Arthur? Have you still found no one?" Francis asked teasingly.

"You and I both know, that I am not interested in looking for a wife." Arthur said.

"Or you mean no woman has ever been interested in you? We both know that you were very awkward around the women." Francis said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh sod off frog!" Arthur said making an obscene gesture with his finger.

"I am hurt Arthur! To think a gentleman of your stature would lower himself to make such a gesture!" France exclaimed.

"What can I say? I learned everything from you Francis." Arthur bit back.

"Except when it came to love in which you are still hopelessly clueless." Francis replied.

"Ha, as if you are so wise. Who is it that is still as single as I am?" Arthur reminded him.

The argument continued after there and then someone mentioned the others mother and it nearly came to blows. Antonio happened to come by and he separated them to avoid calling in the captain. Arthur left the chore mostly done and went to find the captain who was now in the crow's nest during her daily relaxing routine. Arthur sighed to himself and began to climb up. It was harder than Arthur remembered. Was he getting older or were ships getting taller? He crawled up and called out to the captain.

"Jones I'm done cleaning…" Kirkland stopped talking when he heard her voice.

She hadn't noticed him yet and she was singing happily. This was when she was free, this was when she felt no guilt or burdens. It was clear too, her whole demeanor had changed while she was singing. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she had a light in her eyes. He stood there silently listening for a while until he without thought began to sing along.

Her voice was a clear bright soprano. It had a crisp noise that sounded wonderful to the ear. His voice was a calm tenor that whirled around in the wind. The voices matched perfectly and complimented each other well. It was enough to give an audience chills. Amellia started at the addition of his voice.

"What are you doing here Kirkland?" Jones asked startled at his intrusion.

"You told me to find you when I finished the kitchen." He explained quietly.

"Just a word of warning Kirkland don't come up here unless I call for you." She said defensively. "Now go clean the men's quarters."

He nodded and left a little nervous. Why had she been so angry at him? He thought they had sounded nice together or at least they sounded decent. He scowled at the sight of the men quarters down below. They were filthy. He began at the far corner with the mop and began to remove layers of grime and dirt. This was going to take all day and maybe more work tomorrow. He frowned as he worked but couldn't help but bring his mind back to the look of complete bliss that had graced Jones' face.

Jones however no longer had a happy look. Kirkland had ruined her me time! The time she spent by herself was what kept her sane and Kirkland had intruded into it. She climbed down and told Matthew to go back to watch duty. He nodded and Amellia told Berwald to take a break from steering the ship and get some food. She got another one of her men to take the wheel and decided to find someone to duel with. She called over Antonio and he seemed to know what his captain wanted because he grabbed his sword and got ready to duel. His sister watched from a safe distance.

"You ready Antonio?" Jones asked.

"Si." Antonio replied in his native tongue.

She lunged at him and they began to duel wildly. Antonio was able to keep up well enough with Amellia so it was more of a duel of endurance. While Antonio put up a good fight Amellia was too angry to allow herself to lose. The fight lasted for ten minutes but Antonio did eventually concede defeat. Amellia was panting when it was done and decided to train Antonio's sister.

She still spoke only Spanish but with Amellia's small knowledge of the language and Antonio's help the training session went well. Amellia had explained to the woman that she should learn how to use a sword so she could defend herself. Amellia also believed that it gave women confidence so that she no longer had to fear men. She hoped that Maria found the lessons beneficial. Maria seemed to flinch at every touch, even that of her brother's.

It was during their training that the smell of chocolate wafted towards Amellia's nose. She dropped her sword suddenly and turned towards Francis who was now holding a bowl with chocolate inside. It was roughly made with only the few ingredients on board but Francis was a master chef and could make anything gourmet with enough time.

Amellia took the chocolate and a large piece of it hungrily. She didn't get chocolate often and a single taste could make her happy for hours. She smiled at Francis and then turned and offered Maria a small piece. Antonio told her it was a good food in Spanish so Maria took it and ate it. It seemed Jones converted another because Maria told her that she loved it as well with a smile.

The rest of the day passed and Amellia's performance began as the sun began to set. She pulled out her guitar and tuned it. Her men smiled and gathered around. She looked at each of them. It was funny to see how she had a man from different nationalities on her boat. There was serious Ludwig standing next to silly Feliciano and next to them the silent Kiku. She had Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Matthew, and Berwald. There was Yao and Ivan as well. Each a different nationality all taken from their homes one way or another. They managed to work together, thanks to stern discipline and respect.

They all gathered around to see their American captain perform. She held her guitar in her arms like a baby and began to play.

It was down by Swansea barracks**  
><strong>one May morning I strayed**  
><strong>A-viewing of the soldier lads**  
><strong>I spied a comely maid,**  
><strong>It was o'er her red and rosy cheeks**  
><strong>the tears did dingle down,**  
><strong>I thought she was some goddess fair,**  
><strong>the lass of Swansea town.****

I said, "Fair maid, what brought you here,**  
><strong>what brought you here to mourn?"**  
><strong>"Oh I'm in search of Willie dear,**  
><strong>my bonny young sailor boy,**  
><strong>Eight years ago he left me here**  
><strong>for Bermuda he was bound,**  
><strong>He said he would prove faithful to**  
><strong>the lass of Swansea town."****

"If eight years ago he left you**  
><strong>it is useless for to mourn,**  
><strong>For perhaps he is in some battle slain,**  
><strong>or in the ocean drowned."**  
><strong>"Oh God forbid, young man," she said.**  
><strong>"By what token will he be known,**  
><strong>if he ever do return to the**  
><strong>lass of Swansea Town."****

"On his left breast he wears a scar**  
><strong>where he received a wound"**  
><strong>"If by that token your Willie is known**  
><strong>it's him I know right well,**  
><strong>The cannon-ball which made him fall**  
><strong>gave him his deathly wound,**  
><strong>He told me to take care of you**  
><strong>the lass of Swansea town."****

Soon as she heard him say these words**  
><strong>she fell in deep despair,**  
><strong>Wringing of her lily-white hands**  
><strong>and tearing of her hair,**  
><strong>Saying, "Take me to my Willie,**  
><strong>else give me my death wound,**  
><strong>For no other man will ever enjoy**  
><strong>the lass of Swansea town."****

On coming to herself once more up**  
><strong>from the ground she rose,**  
><strong>His waistcoat it blew open and**  
><strong>the scar it did expose.**  
><strong>They walked till they reached his cottage**  
><strong>and there they settled down,**  
><strong>Young Willie of the royal blue and**  
><strong>the lass of Swansea town.

It was a sad tune at first. Playing slow like the incoming fog. The men held their breath during the song. Some ad heard it before but Amellia sung it with such pain and meaning that it was an entirely new experience for them all. Amellia understood the loss of love and the wish for death. She sang with heart as she quietly strummed the guitar expertly.

When she finished she bowed and went to her room. She didn't like that song, it always reminded her of loss and sadness. It didn't matter that the ending was happy because she was still a lass waiting for her happy ending. A happy ending that was never coming. She went into her room and once her hammock was set up collapsed into it.

The men outside all went to their duties silently. Normally their captain's songs were fun and happy but this one also reminded them of each of their own losses. Feliciano thought of his brother at home and others thought of the loss of loves or family. Arthur though was different. What had he lost? Sure he had had some mean brothers growing up but he had a loving mother and father, who were still alive. He felt the sad atmosphere but was unable to reciprocate the feeling. The only thing you could claim he had lost was his ship. Even then he wasn't all that sad about that. It made Arthur upset to realize that he hadn't had anything traumatic happen to him. He was like a child to these hardened people.

He went to the cabin to see Amellia with her face down into the hammock. So he set up his hammock quietly hoping to not bother her. Apparently he wasn't sneaky enough because she flipped around and glared at him.

"Hello Jones." Arthur said trying to sound civil.

"Kirkland! What did you think of my performance?" Amellia asked.

"It was nice, I suppose. The men really seemed to enjoy it." Arthur answered honestly.

"Did you enjoy it?" Amellia asked somewhat annoyed.

"Yes, I mean it was very intense. I just couldn't understand it as well as your other men." Arthur answered.

"I suppose so." Amellia said as she snorted.

"Well I've not had much loss. I've bene blessed after all." Arthur said.

"OF course you've lost things Kirkland. Didn't I take away your dream of being a navy captain? I stripped you of your title, friends and pride." Jones said looking up at Arthur.

"True, I did lose that but I don't really miss it. I don't really miss anything." Arthur said whimsically.

"Oh you don't miss anything about your old life? Then what the hell are you going to do when I leave you?" Amellia said sitting up.

"What?" Arthur said.

"After we get cumber you get your freedom and I go on my merry pirate way. If you don't miss your old life then what do you want to do?" Amellia repeated.

"I don't know." Arthur said as he laid down.

"Well you'd better figure it out because we are halfway to your homeland and halfway to my revenge." Amellia said. "Now turn out the light so I can get some shut eye."

Arthur did as he was told and thought about her question. He realized then that he didn't want to leave. He knew the men now and they were friends. It wasn't the men that made him want to stay though, it was the woman across the room. Sure she was loud, ate too much and had no respect for anyone but she was also beautiful, smart and wonderful. It wasn't right that he felt that way. She hated him right? What was he going to do when she left him? GO back to being a navy captain? Follow her? Try and forget her?

The next few weeks passed slowly for the men. There were no fights and they hadn't seen another ship in a month. The men could get a little quarrelsome during these times. Everyone was on edge and Arthur and Amellia were no exceptions. They were both nervous for the landing. What was going to happen when they went to this party?

They finally spotted land which put some cheer into the men. Amellia called in her two trusted men and Arthur to discuss battle tactics. Francis and Matthew came in and sat down. They were followed by Arthur who finished up his cleaning.

"Francis, Matthew. We are nearing the end of my years long quest for revenge. Arthur has agreed to help me get to George Cumber on land. I do not know if I will be able to return to the ship after we go. I may get caught and taken to jail. I may succeed and leave with you. Now if I fail I leave my ship to you two to continue being the vigilante of the seas. Will you do that?" Amellia.

"Oui." Francis and Matthew answered quickly and seriously.

"Good then here is the plan. The night of the event I shall go as Captain Arthur's attendant. He will get into the party where he will help me locate George Cumber. While I am getting my revenge, Matthew I need you to get on that ship and rescue that woman. Bring her to the party so that I can prove George's evil to his community. If I succeed, I will return to the ship and we will leave that night. If I am not you will leave that morning without me. You will go back to the port we left John at and make sure he is fine. I will try to meet you there. Your most important jobs is to rescue that woman and keep our men out of danger. I can take care of myself is that clear?" Amellia asked.

"Yes we will do as you ask." Francis answered for the both of them.

"Arthur are you prepared to continue the deception for the whole evening if necessary?" Amellia asked turning to her prisoner.

"Yes." Arthur responded.

"Good then I am Millie Jones daughter of Jonathon Jones. We met at the port that the terrible captain jones left you at. I helped you get on your feet and we've been courting ever since." Amellia explained quickly.

"Courting?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes courting we need the ruse to be simple enough so that no one will question my presence. You already said you were willing to follow through on the charade." Amellia reminded him.

"Yes, I just wanted to be sure I heard you correctly." Arthur replied trying to control his blush.

Francis and Matthew were trying very hard to keep their laughter inside. This couldn't be better! They were so close to getting together Francis could feel it. Now she was having him pretend to court her? Could she be more transparent? They spent more time talking about the plan and everything was planned out to the second. Amellia would go unarmed but Arthur would carry her sword as his own. He would also carry a gun so she could defend them if needed. Arthur was going to do the talking and Amellia would play the mute arm candy.

During the party Mathew would sneak onto the ship and find the woman and rescue her. He would assure her of her safety and get her to the party, breaking in if necessary. She would then break her character and begin Cumber's impromptu trial. Francis would go and ask the police to go to the party to arrest a criminal and they would watch the proceedings as well. Amellia wanted to kill him but that would do nothing for her aching heart. She decided he would rot in a physical and social jail for the rest of his life instead. Although she might cut off his entire hand for penance though.

Within the week they ported in London upon the Thames. Her men were instructed to not cause trouble and to have fun. They arrived two days before the party. It gave them ample time to prepare for the affair. Amellia spent an entire day buying and preparing an outfit perfect for revenge. She choose a red dress, and it was beautiful. It covered what it needed to and left her enough room to be able to chop a man's head off with her cutlass. She even bought herself some jewelry and had her hair cut to look more feminine and clean. Arthur accompanied her on these trips and then they stopped off at his home in London. He found a good outfit, that matched her's well enough.

Francis helped her prepare and felt very giddy. If Arthur was able to say no to his feelings after seeing Amellia in this kind of outfit then he had a block of wood for a head. Amellia informed her men that she was going on a secret mission that she may or may not be successful on. She informed them it was going to complete her mission of revenge and they cheered. Everyone on that ship wanted their captain to get revenge on whatever it was. They trusted their captain and did not question her.

The night of the event came and Amellia came out looking well wonderful. The red dress had a tight corset that made her breasts look perfect. Her hair was in a lovely up-do that ended in a shower of curls around her neck. She wore a shining blue pendant around her neck that made her wonderful eyes sparkle. She even had a hoop on under her dress giving her a very beautiful and fashionable look. Arthur felt his mouth go dry, he had seen the woman naked and yet this dress made him go dumb.

He was wearing a fancy red dress coat with gold filigree. He had on white pants and black boots. Overall he looked very well dressed but he paled in comparison to the woman who was accompanying him. They walked down the streets together with their arms entwined. Amellia began chatting absentmindedly but quieted as they approached the door. It was a dinner party so after Arthur showed his invitation they were led to a dining room.

Many guests were already seated so Arthur led them to a seat and helped her sit down, it was then that they heard shouts.

"Arthur! Is it really you?" Arthurs old second in command, Allister, called.

"Allister! I didn't think I would ever see you again? Yes I survived. The captain was a cruel man but he dropped me off in some port in the America's I was able to secure a ride back here. I just got back yesterday." Arthur lied quickly while embracing his old friend.

"What happened Arthur? I've been telling everyone how you sacrificed yourself for your crew! I thought you would be killed!" Allister said.

"I'm fine trust me! I will tell me tale at dinner! It is a wonderful tale indeed." Arthur said trying to protect hide Amellia from his second in command.

"Who's that pretty woman behind you?" Allister asked noticing the fine dame in the red dress.

"That's Millie Jones. She helped me after I was abandoned." Arthur lied.

"Well then milady" Allister said as he knelt taking Amellia's hand and kissing it. "I must thank you for saving my captain's life and commend you on your astounding beauty."

"Why thank you good sir. May I have the pleasure of knowing Sir Arthur's good friend's name?" Amellia asked in a sickly sweet voice with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"I am Sir Allister Shaffer. But believe me the pleasure is all mine. It is rare for me to see a beauty such as yourself." Allister said with a smirk.

"Now, get off your knees Allister. I do believe Miss Millie is already spoken for." Arthur said warningly.

"Oh, you're engaged Miss?" Allister said standing up and dusting off his pants.

"No but I do believe my courter will ask soon if he is at all clever." Amellia said with a sly wink to Arthur.

Allister just blinked at the implications. Had his stodgy captain found someone? Where had he seen that face before? He went back to his seat and the dinner was served. It was then that the presence of the supposed deceased Arthur was announced. The table began to murmur and so Arthur raised his hand and began his tale.

"Hello all. I know many of you have heard the rumors that I was taken captive by pirates. None other than the vicious Captain Jones of Calypso's rage. I will tell you that those rumors are true. I was charged to take that pirate captain into custody. When we came upon his ship I was given a duel that would keep my men alive. I would duel him and if I won he would come with me. If I lost I would be taken prisoner. I underestimated Jones' skills and lost quickly. He had one of his wench's take me back across and I took some supplies and began my prison sentence. Jones was cruel and had me work every day harder than any of his other men. After a few weeks we came upon a port. When they docked Jones tied my arms up and pushed me into the water. I was able to get ashore without drowning but I passed out from exhaustion. Millie, the wonderful woman next to me came upon me with her escort. She took me back to her father where she helped to nurse me back to help. She and her father agreed to travel with me back to London as he had business there. I must admit I've become quite taken with her and we've begun to court. That is my tale." Arthur said.

He told this story dramatically. With sips of wine in between. He had the group of people on the edges of their seats. They all thought him brave and otherworldly. Amellia used all of her self-control not to laugh at the stupid lies he was telling. It was then that another man spoke that made her skin go cold and her heart stop.

"Did he ask you fer any information?" George Cumber asked in his gravelly voice Amellia knew too well.

"No strangely enough. When I asked why he wanted me on board he replied that he was bored and wanted someone to torture. He asked me nothing about myself." Arthur replied evenly noticing the Amellia had stiffened.

Cumber nodded but looked back at Amellia as if he recognized her. He shook his head and went back to his meal. The diner continued and Amellia played her part well. She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes looked like nothing more than a prop. She sadly fit in with the rest of the women there so no one questioned her. Arthur had taken to holding her forearm and she like the contact. Close to the end of the dinner Amellia saw Matthew coming in with teenaged girl who looked haggard and scared. That was the signal. At the signal she stood up pulling out her sword from Arthur's belt and jumped on the table. She began her speech among the gasps of the people.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am so happy you all came here tonight to witness the demise of one George Cumber." She said as she walked down to his end of the table and placing the tip of the sword on his throat.

"As you all George Cumber is one of the most vile men in existence. Oh you didn't? Well allow me to explain. Sixteen years ago Mister George Cumber broke into my father's house! He killed my parents, brothers and took me captive. He kept me prisoner for four years, using me as his slave for both the mundane and sexual. I attacked him one day with his own sword taking off his pinky finger." Amellia said pointing to the offending hand.

"He threw me over board and I survived thanks to the grace of God. I was taken in and healed. I have returned now to take my revenge and show you how vile this man truly is. Here you see in the entryway his most recent victim. He replaced me soon after leaving me for dead in the sea. He is a vile man that deserve to burn in hell for all of eternity." Amellia said as she dug her sword a little harder into his throat making him gulp.

The police had arrived shortly after Matthew's entrance and were moving towards Cumber's seat. The crowd was getting restless. A few men asked the scared and sick girl if it was true and she nodded with a terrified look in her eyes when George began to speak. Amellia pushed the sword in deeper so he would shut up. She was early to the point the one flick of her wrist would draw a lot of blood.

The police pulled Cumber in restraints and began pulling away the blubbering weak man. Amellia jumped off the table and told them to wait.

"You remember me right?" Amellia asked looking the man dead in the eyes. He nodded.

"Good," She said as she slashed her sword lightly across his face twice. "Keep those in my memory."

It was light enough to not cause death but it would leave scars. The police did nothing at her action and instead pulled the man away. She called them back and pointed to the girl she had rescued.

"Keep her as the witness. I will procure and find a safe place for her to stay." Amellia said.

The men nodded and left the crowd. The people at the dinner were struck at the whole event. Amellia quickly weaved over to Arthur. She pulled him over to the side of the room where they could have some privacy for their goodbyes.

"Arthur. Thank you. For your duty to me I set you free. You are no longer the prisoner of Captain Jones." Amellia said with ceremony.

"I…" Arthur began to say.

"I don't think we will ever see each other again. Right?" Amellia asked hoping he would say something.

"Amellia. Please…" Arthur tried to get out of his mouth the words to make her stay.

"Arthur. What do you want from me? Tell me right now and you will have it." Amellia said breathlessly.

"I want you, Amellia. I wasn't kidding when I said you were taken." Arthur said as he slipped down onto one knee.

He pulled out a fancy ring that his mother had given him years ago for the girl of his dreams. He slipped it onto her hand and smiled at her hopefully.

"How could you want me?" Amellia asked. "I am damaged goods, I am not pure or good."

"No! You are perfect Amellia! Do not let yourself believe anything else." Arthur said harshly. "I want you because you are you! I love you Amellia!"

"What do you expect me to do? Leave my crew and my life?" Amellia asked.

"No I expect you to do what you've always done and fight convention. I expect you to find a pirate priest to marry us and I expect you to sweep me off my feet in your pirate clothing on your wonderful ship. I expect you to find a bigger hammock that can hold us both so I can hold you at night. I expect you to go off to sea with me and your crew. I expect you to be yourself and go fight pirates with swords and guns blazing." Arthur said bravely.

Amellia smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. She let him go and pulled him towards the girl who was standing next to Matthew looking scared. She let go of his hand and grabbed the girl's hand.

"What is your name?"

"Elizabeta." She answered looking scared.

"How old are you?"

"He grabbed me 12 years ago. I am 21 now." Elizabeta replied.

"Elizabeta do you have a family any longer?" Amellia asked kindly.

"He killed them all." She said with a breaking voice.

"Look at me." Amellia commanded. "I am sorry this happened but it never will again. I want you to stay with me until the trial. After that we will decide what you wish to do."

The Hungarian woman nodded and took Amellia's hand. Matthew and Arthur followed behind. They went back to the ship. Gilbert was there to greet them and congratulate them on their success. When he saw the woman Amellia as holding his heart stopped.

"Elizabeta Héderváry is that you?" Gilbert asked incredulously.

"Gilbert? Is it really you?" Eilzabeta said as she ran into his arms.

Amellia looked at her normally silly crewman and say there were tears in his eyes. She sighed and led Arthur up into the ship. Amid the congratulations of success she told Arthur he needed to stay with the other men so that Elizabeta could stay with her. She then led the crying girl into her new hammock. She spoon fed the girl a good strong stew while the girl talked about her ordeal. It was a long night and was good for both Amellia and Elizabeta. They talked to each other about their lives. They took each other's burdens and for once Amellia felt happy without the need to fly.


End file.
